


Bake off

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ...OR poisoned the competition but whatever, Established Relationship, General au, M/M, company baking contest, guess you should know your bf better if you want to win LOLOL, rhys is totally biased jack sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack anonymously enters the company baking contest where his boyfriend is the judge. Rhys does Jack dirty xDOne of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme request:"Of all the things I've heard, that hurt the most." That one really caught my attention.





	Bake off

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is gonna be baking up a storm after this kind of slight to his image hahaa

“So I noticed number 15 took home the grand prize…”

“Well yeah. That pie was amazing, did you have any?”

Jack ignored him. “And number 7 got best innovation of chocolate chips.”

“ _Yeeeeeah_. I’ve never seen strawberries like that before. It was cool.”

“And you said that 21 and 9 were the best cookies you’d had….of all the ones there….”

Rhys knew he was suddenly treading in dangerous territory, and regretted everaccepting the position for company bake-off judge.

“But you only ate one of number 32. And it didn’t even place.”

“Well it was a late entry…” Rhys started carefully, trying to be nonchalant.

“Number 14 was a late entry.”

“Yeah but 32 was a bit on the dry side.” Jack was frowning, and Rhys didn’t notice. 

“They’re supposed to be dry.”

“Yeah but it also had more cinnamon than I think was necessary.”

A suppressed snort worked its way out of Jack’s nose, and Rhys looked up to the deep frown he was getting. His eyes widened.

“Yours was 32, wasn’t it?”

“Whoever made you judge doesn’t know their ass from a hole in the ground.”

“ _Shiiiiiit_ sorry, Jack. You know how I feel about oatmeal raisin cookies.”

“You eat them every time I make them!” The older man affirmed.

Rhys looked away, sheepish. “Yeah but, honestly, I can’t stand them.”

Jack was silently staring at Rhys until the younger man grabbed the bravery to look at him. “Of all the things I heard, that hurt the most.”

Jack walked away from him in the penthouse and Rhys huffed and followed. 

“You make them all the time!”

“They’re fun to make!” Jack growled. “And you always eat them!”

“Because you make them for me! Of course I’m gonna eat them!”

The kitchen counter was between them. Jack had his hands on the surface with a growled sigh. Rhys leaned over to put a hand over Jack’s. The older man stared at their hands with a frown. “Don’t eat shit you don’t want to, asshole. You know I can make anything.”

“Yeah, but you have fun making those.” Jack snorted. Rhys offered a lame smile. “Sorry you didn’t place in the competition, handsome.”

“Whatever. I guess the peons need to win sometimes since I’m so badass I win at everything else.”

Rhys grinned. “That’s very noble of you.”

Jack offered a smirk back. “How about brownies, kitten?”

Rhys gave a quirk of his brow and Jack frowned. “ _Aaaaactually_ I’m more of an ice-cream guy….” Jack’s smirk was suddenly back and Rhys now wore the frown. “Don’t tell me you know how to make ice-cream.”

“I’m making you the Jack special, princess. Think of something to do for a few hours while I prep the machine.”

“I like chocolate!” Rhys piped up.

“Not a problem, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the real winner in this is Rhys, no matter which way you spin it AHAHA what a lucky jerk xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
